One Of Two Choices
by Liyah Grant
Summary: We usually narrow down our options down to two; then we chose, but the checkered patter checker board isn't as always as black, and white as it seems, and there are so many options to move your players, but fate shall determine which one of two kings will fall. C.H.E.C.K.M.A.T.E. (Sequel to my twin sister.) rated K or T. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Before we begin I would like to inform you that I manage the community for my candy love call Don't You Love MCL archive. I was wondering if any of you would be interested in having your stories (if you are a My Candy Love author) in the community archive where MCL readers have a broader (Well not yet) selection of stories. Feel free to contact me, and I'll do all the necessary button pressing.**

**Stories added to the archive can not be removed individually, and if you delete your story the story's existence would continue in the community.**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: Hi!<br>****Star: Hello dearest readers; As you know this is a squeal to My Twin Sister; since the all family issues are resolved- ****Angel: We're going to have romance!  
>Star: As I was saying this will focus more on the romantic aspect, rather than the friendship aspect of the My Twin Sister plot line.<br>Angel: There's going to be drama, action, hardships-  
>Star: on to the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>I brushed my hair calmly looking in the mirror. <em>It's fine Cynthia. You just finish the play, and everything will be alright.<em> That was a lie. There were still loose ends to tie. I picked up my book bag studying my reflection in the mirror. My black hair had grown out, and I traded my sleeveless shirt for a black tank-top; though I refused to remove my colored army pants. I stuck a hand in my front pocket. Rosalya would be a good advisor right?_ No. _She'd probably take me shopping instead.

Once I got to school Mara, and James met with me in the courtyard. "Hey Nia." James ruffled my hair I reached up to mess with his shaggy green hair. His yellow eyes shined with amusement. Mara looking identical to James crossed her arms.

"Hey did you get that new album?" She asked referring to the boy band she recently got me into.

"No" I replied sadly. "My cat insist that I stay on the couch all weekend." I added. Mara laughed.

"As long as it's not the dogs; spoiled brats." She shook her head.

"FIGHT!" The scream broke out in the courtyard, and students ran together like locus. We all exchanged a look running after the crowd. Once I had pushed my way to the front I froze in shock.

_Kentin!_

I watched in horror as Kentin wiggled out of Castiel's grip. Kentin tackled Castiel to the ground, and the two wrestled each other.

"Stop!" I screamed running forward. The two barely acknowledged me as they continued to struggle trying to get an advantage. I pulled Kentin by the colar of his whit shirt dragging him back. Kentin pulled away from me getting to his feet as Castiel did the same. "Cut it out!" I shouted. They both gazed at be all anger gone. "You look like a bunch of fifth grade sissies after a cat fight." I growled out the scolding. The crowd slowly dispersed while the three of us stood in silence. Castiel stormed off down the corridor completely silent. Kentin glance up at me.

"Cynthia." He started. "If you had to choose..."

I stiffened. Choosing was something I was never good at. I quickly looked for something to change the subject.

"Are you two okay? I heard there was a fight around here." Nathaniel's voice quickly snapped me out of my train of thought. I was grateful for the interruption.

"I didn't see anything." I lied. Nathaniel would find out sooner or later who was involved. Nathaniel nodded.

"Do you two need a pass it's getting late?" He asked.

"No thank you." Kentin replied running off in a speedy jog.

"Sure." I replied. I followed him to the student council room where Melody sat with another delegate.

"Hi Cynthia." She greeted with a smile. I smiled back It was nice to forget.

"Hey Melody what's up?" I asked sitting on the table next to her. The delegate studied me carefully.

"Just talking to Sarah she just got here last week, and she's already doing good on the student council team."

"Greetings." Sarah said in a monotone voice. She wore a simple grey shirt, and blue pants with sneakers.

"Hi." I said back, "So how are you enjoying Amouris?"

She gave a small smile. "It is a much more sophisticated school than my previous school, and the student here are much nicer." She frown, "but that blonde girl has given me her..." She scrunched up her nose as if she smelt something sour, "crass regards."

I nodded understandingly; Amber can be mean if you let her. "I know; Amber can be." I cut myself of when Nathaniel gave me a slip of paper. "Different than her brother." I added hesitantly.

"What do you mean by that?"

Darn. "She's not that nice."

"How so?"

"Well she took money from me, dumped her lunch on me one day, she tried to hit me, and there's a lot more that I'm sure you don't know about." I replied. Nathaniel shook his head with a sigh.

"I never heard any complaints from you."

"I like to solve my own problems." I replied. Sarah nodded in agreement.

"It has been pleasing to converse with you all, but I remembered there is a teacher I was due to assist this morning." Sarah strode out of the room. I smiled after her.

"She nice."

"I think her sister is worse than Amber though." Melody whispered pushing me out the door with her. "She already got a detention for chewing gum, and refusing to spit it out; once she did she spat it out on the teacher's face." The door closed behind her and she raised her voice. "I walk you to class."

"I don't mind." I replied. We chatted for a while until we saw a girl in denim shorts, in a pink tank-top. She slings her white purse over her shoulder flipping her black hair back.

"Excuse me aren't you supposed to be in class."

She chewed loudly on a piece of bubble gum. "Yeah who cares." She walked off with out another word rolling her eyes as she turned around. I clenched my jaw agitated.

"Isn't she just a little rain cloud." I growled. Melody nodded looking offended.

"I have to tell Nathaniel this; see you later Cynthia." She waved goodbye leaving me alone in the hallway. I sighed sulking to class.

* * *

><p>Class could never be so boring. Castiel made me sit next to him in the back, so Mara, and Iris joined us. We all tried to block out the lecture, but the teacher kept going on, and on about exams.<p>

_EXAMS! _I inwardly panicked knowing I hadn't studied for them. I resisted the urge to groan out in complaint. I needed help, but who's?

**A.N: Short- I know, so what do you guys think of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cynthia was confused. She had asked around, but when time came for the exam she did just fine. She had her head down on the table in the student council room. "You did good." Nathaniel tried to reassure her. "I don't know what your worrried about?"

Cynthia took a deep breath before replying with; "I'm mostly worried about Castiel, and Ken." Nathaniel smiled understandingly. "Don't worry they'll get over themselves soon." Nathaniel sat down next to me looking through a small stack of paperwork. "And thanks for the help earlier. " he added.

"No problem." She halfheartedly replied.

Nathaniel let out a tired sigh, and took out an exit slip. "Cynthia, you need to relax, go home and get some rest." He handed her the paper which she stared it in bewilderment.

"Won't you get in trouble?" She glanced at him sideways wondering if he was the one who had questionable mental healt.

"No, but dont worry about me." He stood up moving to a file cabinet. "Just take care of yourself.

"Thank you, and Nathaniel, Jade can be a really nice girl." I saw his ears turn pink as he looked away flustered. Cynthia genuinely smiled for the fisrt time in a while.

Cynthia walked out into the hallway.

"Cynthia" Sam pulled Lysander by the hand.

"Where are you going?" Ahe tilted her head to the side, and Cynthia dared to think she looked adorable.

"Home." Cynthia replied.

"Are you okay? You don't look too well." Lysander stared at her in concern. Cynthia smiled.

"Just take care of Sam." I replied. He smiled, and noddded. Sam was blushing furiously.

"Don't worry about her." Lysander assured. "Take care." The two walked off leaving me to kick uo my moter cycle, and speed off. She just rode around town letting the wind wrap around her. She noticed the dark clouds, and curesed as the droplets of water started to feel like needles hitting her back. She noticed a bakery, and slowly pulled into the parking lot. There was nothing out of the ordinary... considering it was decorated in a similar way to her aunt's house. The sing said "Candy Love" with a pink, and white cupcake hanging off the "E" of the love. Cynthia walked inside. It was empty, which wasn't surprising because of the rain. Cynthia observed the ornate cakes, bread, and chocolate in the glass case.

"Can I help ya darling?" The sourthern accet was thick. Cynthia turned to see a women with almoat an albino like appearance. Her white hair was tied up losely on her head, and long strands hanging out.

"Yes."

"Alright sweetie,just tell me what you want, or do you want your own design?" Cynthia glanced at her diffrent colored eyes. "Is it my eyes?" She tilted her head to the side.

"One of my friends has heterochromia, so I was curious. " she explained. The pink, and topaz orbs lit up as she laughed.

"I see honey, what can I get ya?" I glanced at the camo cupcake thinking of Kentin.

I thought for a moment. "I'd like to get something for my friends at school."

The woman smiled. "Thats sweet of you darling." She picked out the cupcakes I pointed out.

"Thank you. " I said as she passed me the box. She just smiled.

"It's noth'n darlin, my name is Mia, but you can call me Lyumia, and your always welcomed."

After parting Cynthia sighed of relief that the storm had subsided. Quickly pocketed the card that Lyumia had given her so she could find this place again.

When she got home Jade was waiting for her.

"Hello Jade." She greeted her sister. Her sister quickly stood up.

"Whatever you did, thanks." He sister smiled genuinely at her with blue eyes.

"Aw did you two confess?" I teased knowingly.

"Shut it before I decide to get you a boyfriend." Jade replied.

Cynthia laughed mischivously her amethyst eyes glowing. "I have volunteers!" She cried out as she rushed towards her room.

"Why you!" Jade shouted chasing her sister playfully.

Castiel stood behind the gym leaning against the wall smoking. He blew the smoke out watching it dissappear into the air. Kentin crossed his arms when he saw him. "What do you want?" Casteil snapped. He was in a terrible mood.

"I think this should be settled, for Cynthia's sake."

"Why?"

"Didn't you notice how bad she looked this morning. The bags under her eyes looked horrible. "

"So what do you suggest?" Castiel asked sighing in defeat. "

"... A compromise. "

An: greeting my readers, sorry for the long wait I'm finally getting everything together again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: You guys must hate me for my irregular updates. I should be able to update every Sunday, but I have not made the arrangements, yet. Don't worry though I've actually plan much more than I expected so updates would be regular. I'm Planning to start new chapters on Monday, finish them on Wednesday, or Thursday. Start more on Friday, or Thursday, and Update one every Sunday. So that way there's only a six day wait. **

**So I'm on a no swearing {in English} rule for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Castiel glanced at Kentin exhaling smoke. "Go on."<p>

"Maybe if we hang out with Cynthia separately we won't argue as much if we're separated." Kentin exclaimed grimacing at the smell.

"That might work."

**xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox**

Cynthia looked at the boxes with a small smile. "Hey Nia, you look like you got lots of sleep last night." Mara noted.

"Yeah, I guess I felt that today is going to be a really good day." Cynthia smiled at her friend.

"I bet." James ruffled Cynthia's hair who beamed. "Does it have something to do with what's in that box?" James eyes it curiously.

"Only a little." Cynthia took out a cupcake with orange icing and black lines that resembled a basketball. James smiled widely accepting the cupcake. Cynthia gave one with Cats decorated on it to Mara. The twins thanked her eating their sweets on the courtyard bench. James offered to ditch the wrappers behind the trees which earned him a glare from a passing group of delegates'.

"Did you see their faces!?" Mara exclaimed laughing. James chuckled.

"Just another day." He added. "I wonder how long this peace will last."

"As long Castiel, and Nathaniel aren't in the same room it'll last a long time." Mara joked. Cynthia laughed.

"That's true. But it's nice to see Nathaniel isn't as Uptight as he used to be." The others nodded in agreement. "And Castiel seems a bit more level-headed."

"And Armin isn't playing games during class as much." Mara offered.

"That's only because it's Cynthia who's playing on his pfp." James teased.

"Hey! James!" Alexy waved to him. James face suddenly turned crimson as he timidly waved back.

"What was that?" Cynthia questioned once her blue haired friend was out of sight.

"Nothing." James snapped.

"Don't lie, he waved to you, and you only, now spill." His sister ordered staring him down. Mara let out a squeal. "Something happened during your studying session!"

"We didn't do anything." James replied quickly.

"We never implied that you two did do something." Cynthia, and Mara said grinning like hyenas. James groaned.

"Okay, you win." He put his hands up in mock surrender. "He...ummm..."

Cynthia laughed. "Oh my gosh, I would've gotten a cupcake with Alexy's face on it if I knew sooner." Cynthia laughed loudly knowing about Alexy's sexual orientation.

"S-shut up!" James exclaimed blushing madly.

"I never guessed my brother could be that timid!" Mara teased.

"I hate you guys!"

"You love us...oh wait you love Alexy."

"_Cassie toi_!" James screamed earning the attention of half the courtyard.

Cynthia tsk'ed. "Language." She wiggled her finger at her friend.

"I really hate you guys."

* * *

><p>Nathaniel stared at the cupcake that had icing made to look like a cat. Melody had said Cynthia had left it there for him along with a slip of paper.<p>

_I know you don't like sweets so this was made differently  
>-Cynthia J.<em>

What did she mean differently? He picked it up. He eyes it carefully before taking a bite. He realised that it was bitter instead of sweet. He flipped the slip over and read the back.

_I hope you like key lime cupcakes_

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight." Castiel nibbled on the icing of his cupcake. "You found away around Nathaniel's dislike for sweets?"<p>

"It wasn't that hard. It's just a mini version of Key Lime pie." Cynthia smirked.

"In cake?"

"Lyumia mixed the two." Cynthia explained. Castiel smirked.

"Oh right you can't cook. Too bad your chest is a cutting board." Castiel snickered when Cynthia glared at him.

"Hey were you looking? Pervert."

"Can't look at something that's not there."

"Ugh you little!" Cynthia shouted chasing after the red-head who laughed while the raven haired girl chased him. Once the two settled back down Lysander joined the two on the roof. "Here Lysander." Cynthia handed him a cupcake with a phoenix on it.

"This looks beautiful." Lysander muttered after he thanked her.

"Lys stop frliting with your cupcake." Cynthia quipped.

He chuckled. "Where did you buy this?"

"Ha, even Lys knows you can't cook for_ shibe_!" Castiel exclaimed.

"Just because you say it in German doesn't mean its any less vulgar."

"Me? Vulgar? I'd never do anything that would be unsuitable for family viewing." Castiel defensively with an innocent expression.

"Then what were you implying a moment ago?!"

"That you were so flat chested that your chest looks like a crater."

"Ah! You son of a-" Cynthia started but Castiel wiggled his finger disapprovingly at her interrupting with: "Language."

* * *

><p>"Hey Rosalya, and Leigh." Cynthia greeted. "Good thing I caught you both."<p>

"Hello Cynthia, is something up?" Leigh tilted his head curiously.

"Hi Nia~" Rosa hugged Cynthia tightly who struggled not to get the box she held crushed by Rosalya.

"Not yet." She replied giving the two their cupcakes. Both had a white dress made of icing.

"Awe, look they match." Rosa cooed comparing Leigh's cupcake to hers.

* * *

><p>James hung his head in embarrassment as Alexy snuggled closer to him nuzzling the crook of his neck. The green haired boy looked at the amused expression on Cynthia's face. "I hate you." He muttered. Armin ate his cupcake as James glared at him, for he was the <em>o<em>_nly_ person who was supposed to know where the couple was.

"Aw, but you two are so cute together." Cynthia said in a motherly tone.

"Don't start."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahahaha James, and Alexy are such a cute paring. Just imagine a boy with Green hair and yellow eyes cuddling with a blue haired boy {I don't know what color Alexy's eyes are I think they're ether grey or blue} cuddling and it's adorable.<strong>

**Anyways I am flame friendly. Though if you say Ken is a loser I will go all 00ninja on your butt. Just kidding. {Not really}**

**Angel's Question of the day~: How do you liek dem cupcakes?****Star's translation: What do you like on/in your cupcakes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thirdly I sincerely apologies for such a late update, fifthly I was grounded for a while. first I thank my readers, sixth I'm trying something new, secondly I thank those who favorite and left reviews, and fourthly I hope you get this reference. ****Hint*Hint*William Shakespeare* Hint*Hint.**

* * *

><p><strong>16:33<strong>

"I want a hair cut." I declared to everyone.

"So you finally decided that you had a rat's nest on your head?" Castiel sighed dramatically. "I was starting to think you wanted to become Rapunzel, but instead of birds and flowers, dirt and twigs."

Rosalya squealed in excitement. "Yes a new hair style! That's perfect!" Rosalya called out she would be back as she skipped out of the living room.

"She's going to take out all her magazines' thanks to you." Mara whined. "I had to help her look through them all just to help her find nail polish."

James laughed. "That's good you need all the exercise you can get." Mara slapped her brother's arm his yellow eyes playful.

"Maybe we should have Alexy help us." Mara fired the sentence at him who instantly burned at the suggestion.

"Why so red?" Lysander wondered innocently. James stood up exiting to the kitchen and shoved his head inside the ice box claiming he was looking for some soda.

"Where the hell do you keep your pop Nat?!" James shouted.

"Mind your tone. Its in the garage ice box." Nathaniel snapped already irritated by a certain someone's presence. Nathaniel took a tray, a pen from his pocket and a crossword section of the newspaper. "Does this look right to you?" It read:_ Jade never told me HE would be here._

"No, try this." _Jade knew you wouldst hath come if thou had known of Signor Castiel ere thee came. _He glared at the writing and replied.

"I think I'll stick with my first answer." _Quit it Jade and I are nothing like that stupid play._

"Ahaha, _yae_ of course." I continued to tease. Violet and I had decided that Nathaniel and Jade would be nicknames Romeo, and Juliet for no reason so we often spoke in old English to tease Nathaniel. Once I overheard the two conversing in the garden when it was raining.

_"I don't see why it's such a problem. It's obvious that we're dating to them so why not just let them do what they see fit?" Jade poked at the damp soil. "And why the secrecy?"_

_"Secrecy?" Nathaniel tilted his head to the side feigning confusion._

_"You know exactly what I mean. The garden is the last place anyone would ever look for you, and you know it." Jade put her hands on her hips. "So explain."_

_Nathaniel sighed. "Well..." He started. "My parents really don't approve of me dating. Or anything that doesn't contribute to my academic..." He trailed off seeing the expression on Jade's face._

_"You're so...stupid sometimes." She said before pecking him on the lips. I jumped out of my hiding place not wanting to see the make out session they were about to start; also saving anyone else from seeing the terror, I shouted: "OMG STAR CROSSED LOVERS HAVING A SMOOCH FEST! NATHANIEL AND JADE SITING IN A TREE-" _

_"S-E-" Castiel came out from behind me started singing letters to the wrong word so I clamped a hand over his mouth as the furious flustered flabbergasted Nathaniel started yelling and handing out detention slips for initiating inappropriate behavior._ Hypocrite.

Since then the tension has been higher than ever. But if there was anything anybody knew not to do it was:

Make Nathaniel mad.

Make Castiel mad.

Have the two in the same room when they are _outraged._

When I had first explained these rules to Dajan he hadn't understood them one bit. And then there was the last rule which was far worst as Mara claimed.

Do NOT under any circumstances' make Cynthia mad, for she will make you feel like you've been scolded by your mother but ten times worse. If you continue whatever it is that made her mad she will kick your face in, if your lucky.

James was actually the one to come up with the rule for Dajan who was even more baffled that I could hurt a more than a fly. Kentin whispered something in his ear causing the basketball player to laugh. Both stifled their laughed once Castiel looked at them which caused the red-head to glare.

Kim was invited in to join in on the hair appointment who was ordered to bring Iris and Violet. And the boys were buried in piles of magazine while we lied down lazily on the floor flipping pages haphazardly. Castiel grumbled in annoyance dumping the magazines' that were in his lap on me and storming out the glass door to the patio. Mara made a sound in the back of her throat that resembled something of a dog laughing.

"Oi! Nat you want to check on him?" The blonde sent her an icy glare. "Just kidding, Lys you can dump your magazines on Nia too if you wanna move." Lysander only acknowledged her by placing his set on the floor next to me. Jade scoffed.

"With all that money to buy magazines not one thought occurred to give some to the children of Africa, even Asia." She grumbled. Kentin toppled over them spreading them out with his body as he rested on the floor keeping his green eyes focused on me the time.

"Interesting Method? Is it effective?"

We heard the front door open. "Hey guys!" Alexy greeted sitting himself down on the couch next to James and Armin followed Kim steeping on catalogues' as she made his way to the loveseat.

"If I had known it was going to be a triple date I've would have had asked ViVi to come with me." Armin joked. Violet blushed furiously at his statement.

"Stop teasing." She stuttered horribly that we struggled to understand her. Alexy's pink eyes lit up.

"A group date? That would be so much fun." Alexy offered.

"That... sounds more... like a..." Nathaniel Grumbled.

"Who says it won't end that way?" Armin teased his slate eyes vibrant as if teasing was a second passion.

* * *

><p><strong>19:21<strong>

I excused myself from The twins harassment the room going outside to join Castiel.

I closed the glass door, Castiel and Lysander only glanced back and greeted me I returned the greeting to see that Castiel still hasn't even acknowledge me. "Hey Cas." Only Lysander looked backed from looking at the sunset, and greeted me. "Castiel?" I poked the middle of his back seeing that usually earned me his attention when he was hunched over or upright listening to his Mp3. "Oh come on I need a prince charming to help me pick out the twigs in my hair." I joked using his earlier quip. Lysander excused himself leaving the two of us alone.

"Do you?" The question surprised me.

"What do you really need me?" Castiel walked to the wall by the door signaling me to follow him. I leaned against the brick wall watching the place I had called home for the past few years become engulfed with orange flames that made it seem Autumn had come early and the sky had been painted on by a artist who painted a different hue in each stroke.

"I don't understand what you mean by that." I watched as Castiel steeped in front of me putting a hand on the wall above my head. He gave me a stern expression which I would have laughed at if he didn't look so on edge. Actually I think I still would have had laughed knowing that. I wasn't sure if everything about him just became so intense because of the warm hues radiating around him.

"Do you love me? Do you love me so much that if I was gone that you would cry and beg for me to come back?" My eyes widened as he continued seeing how uncharacteristic this was of him. " Do you love me more than..._him_." He said the last part as if it disgusted him to even speak of it. I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"I...Love you, and need you in my life just as a plant needs sunlight, but you have to understand that I can't just chose one of you just yet like that." I whispered wondering if that was the right answer or not. Castiel closed his eyes as if he were in pain. "Castiel I understand that you were a little closed off emotionally after Deborah, but you understand that I don't want to lose ether one of you." He pulled away from me completely, but he didn't seem as sad.

"Yeah , if you just chose me like that it wouldn't have had been any fun without any competition." Castiel smirked regaining his composer almost instantly. Sitting on the ground

"Oh really? What makes you a hundred percent sure a hundred percent sure that I'll chose you." I sat next to him with a heavy skeptic tone. He smirked leaning closer his face almost touching mine.

"Because I've already stolen your heart." His breath tickled my face as he whispered the words. He pushed me on my back the stupid grin still on his face. "I know that every girl can't resist a bad boy."

"What if I like the innocent military type." Still arguing with him. He laughed at my response.

He whispered in my ear. "I'll just have to fix that." He got to his feet a second later.

"Come on Rapunzel if you expect me to do your hair for free quit adding dirt to it!"

"Why you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yae! Next two chapters are going to focus more on Cynthia, and Kentin and then well crowd in everyone for the rest for a spectacular story. I decided to change Cynthia's appearance and style from a punk military brat to a more mature woman in the next chapter so she doesn't have such a mixed personality. So the next few chapters should be interesting. Along with New o.c's!<strong>


End file.
